b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Tia Harribel/Alternative Timeline
History Las Noches Learning of Ben Harribel is present at the Espada meeting where Ulquiorra Cifer explains that Ichigo Kurosaki is not a threat to Aizen's plans and also reveals the unexpected involvement of a mysterious human with shape-shifting power. Eon comes forward and explains that the human's name is Ben Tennyson, a self-proclaimed superhero from an alternate universe. Upon Aizen's request, Eon explains Ben's origins, with Harribel being particularly interested in Eon's words for unknown reasons. Invasion of Las Noches Espada Meeting Harribel attends the Espada meeting to discuss the intruders. Aizen warns the Espada not to underestimate the group (a hypocritical statement, as Aizen himself clearly underestimated them), and when Nnoitra Jiruga brushes this off, Harribel chides him for it. He tries to provoke her by asking if she is afraid, but Harribel does not bother to respond. Meeting Ben Ben Tennyson ultimately ends up at Harribel's quarters after separating from his friends. Harribel's Fraccione attack him, but he defeats them quickly. Harribel then appears before Ben and praises him on using her Fraccione's unwillingness to work together against them, but asks if he intended to kill them. He responds negatively to this, saying he only came to rescue Orihime Inoue. Harribel then asks if Ben intended to torture her Fraccione for information, to which he reacts with shock and disgust. She then fully introduces herself as the Tercera (Third) Espada and reveals her Hollow mask remains and Espada tattoo to the shocked Ben. The hero attempts to activate the Omnitrix, but Harribel quickly incapacitates him and knocks him unconscious, noting that Ben is at his most vulnerable when he is deciding which alien to turn into. Rather than kill Ben, however, Harribel spares him because he spared her Fraccione. When Ben regains consciousness, she explains this, then quickly threatens to cut his hand off if he tries to use the Omnitrix. With nothing else to do, they begin to converse, trading a few life stories between each other while Harribel's Fraccione watch in bewilderment. Departure Fake Karakura Town Battle with Hitsugaya Battle with Ben Aftermath Following Aizen's defeat, a recovered Harribel and her Fraccion (also healed) approach the group. After exchanging a few words with Ben, the latter offers Harribel and her Fraccion asylum in his universe. Though tempted, Harribel turns down the offer in favor of returning to Hueco Mundo, her reason being that, without a strong ruler to keep them in line, the hollows will become more rampant and unpredictable. After exchanging a few words with Ben, Harribel departs for Las Noches with her loyal Fraccion (and Nelliel) following her. Thousand-Year Blood War Capture and Rescue Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Las Noches is besieged by the Vandenreich, and Harribel is defeated and captured by their leader, Yhwach. Luckily, Professor Paradox learns of this and alerts Ben, whom, together with Harribel's Fraccion (now called the Tres Bestias), Coyote Starrk, Lilynette Gingerbuck, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nelliel and her Fraccion, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, storms the Vandenreich's fortress to rescue her. After taking out the guards, Ben finds a barely conscious Harribel and carries her out of the fortress. harribel briefly regains consciousness and warns Ben of Yhwach, but Ben tells her that Yhwach and his best soldiers are absent, much to her surprise. Harribel is taken back to the remains of Las Noches, where her injuries are again treated by Orihime. She then spars with Nelliel before Ben arrives. Also prior to Ben's arrival, she talks with him briefly on a video phone of sorts created by Azmuth. Training in Bellwood Trivia *It has been confirmed by Bigby that Harribel and Ben will become a couple in this timeline. **Unlike her original timeline counterpart, Harribel will have Ben all to herself instead of being part of a "harem". **However, Bigby also stated that they will fall in love at a slower pace. *Harribel is the secondary antagonist of Volume I, and is the deuteragonist for the remainder of the series. *Instead of being healed by Ben like in the original timeline, Tia is healed by Orihime. Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Villains Category:Heroes